


everybody hates chris

by brdfrdzen



Series: stray kids tfln requests [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (i called bangmom and jindad before anyone fight me), Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, chan being an idiot, kinduva chat fic, woojin being unamused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: chan watches too much anime.





	everybody hates chris

**Author's Note:**

> i've written so many of these now and i think they all ended up comin out like crack fics more than serious ones? i mean, not sayin there's smthn wrong with that but like PLS KNOW I CAN ACTUALLY WRITE LOL i also took a bit of the texts from the tfln and popped them in here, so look out for those! hehe~ i had fun with this one and you'll find out how when you read it! i was actually really scared it wasn't gonna post properly but thank God it did. T T
> 
> this short story was requested by @ReEn_HOtteST on twitter!
> 
> if you want a short backstory on any of the texts on the stray kids tfln, just go [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/999520963560640513) and reply to the tweet with a screenshot/link of whatever text/incorrect quote you want me to write.

Chan has his bottom lip poked out in a small pout as he’s looking down at his phone. He’s scrolling through older chats sent through his group’s Kakao group chat and with separate members.

In one incident he couldn’t even take part in...

 

jeongin

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

    why do people close their eyes when they kiss  
  
╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

  
jisung

╭━━━╮

   dunno

╰━━━╯

╭━━━━━━━╮

  ask chan-hyung

╰━━━━━━━╯

  
jeongin

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

  why would i ask chan hyung

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

   i don't think that man has touched anything with his lips but food

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

╭━━━━━╮

 ……………

╰━━━━━╯

 

He thought he was being a funny intellectual but they hadn’t thought so.

 

jisung

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

   i don't care what anyone says

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

  the middle of an oreo is the best

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

  
╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

light without darkness, darkness and no light. one cannot exist without the other.

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

changbin

╭━━━━━━╮

  Hey, socrates

╰━━━━━━╯

╭━━━━━━━━━╮

  It's a fucking _cookie_

╰━━━━━━━━━╯

 

He’d been straight out roasted -

 

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

why does everyone always assume the worst of me

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

seungmin

╭━━━━━━╮

   It saves time.

╰━━━━━━╯

 

Toasted -

 

╭━━━━━━━━━━╮

do something with me

╰━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

minho  
╭━━╮

   i am

╰━━╯  
╭━━━━━━━╮

  i'm ignoring you

╰━━━━━━━╯

 

And downright _burned_.

 

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮  
  
guys!! guys! guess what I got!

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

jeongin

╭━━━━━━╮

    a girlfriend?

╰━━━━━━╯

seungmin

╭━━━━━╮

   A real job?

╰━━━━━╯

minho

╭━━━━━━━━╮

  a friend your age?

╰━━━━━━━━╯

 

╭━━━━━━━╮

…………………

╰━━━━━━━╯

 

Is he always the butt of the joke?

 

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

Felix, if there are any worries you have, please talk to me about it

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

felix

╭━━━━━━━━━╮

   nacho business lol

╰━━━━━━━━━╯

 

He just wants to love them.

 

╭━━━━━╮  
  
 i love you

╰━━━━━╯

minho

╭━━━━━━━╮

   acknowledged

╰━━━━━━━╯

woojin

╭━╮

   lol

╰━╯

 

Why will none of them accept his love?

 

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

you know this whole separation thing?

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

╭━━━━━━━━━╮

let's not do it again

╰━━━━━━━━━╯

 

jeongin  
  
╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

   we were never together to begin with, hyung

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

Nothing works out for him.

 

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮  
  
do you guys wanna go out for mexican food

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

changbin  
  
╭━━━━━━━━╮

  Yeah, which place

╰━━━━━━━━╯

  
╭━━━━╮  
  
Taco bell

╰━━━━╯

 

jisung  
  
╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

  you're a disgrace to the group

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

He just loves them so much, God damn it.

 

╭━╮

hi

╰━╯

 

╭━╮

hi

╰━╯

 

╭━╮

hi

╰━╯

 

minho

╭━━━━━━━━╮

  third hi? quit trying

╰━━━━━━━━╯

 

╭━━━━━━╮

sorry, I'll stop

╰━━━━━━╯

 

minho

╭━━━━━╮  
  
    thank you

╰━━━━━╯

 

╭━╮

hi

╰━╯

 

He sighs, sitting back against the sofa he’s on and throws his phone to the side.

Woojin, who’s sitting on the floor next to Chan, looks up at the younger after hearing him sigh. “What’s wrong?”

He slides sideways on the couch until his face meets the cushion. “Why do the kids dislike me so much!?” He whines, his voice muffled by the leather, kicking his feet on the seat before going limp with a huff.

Woojin frowns. He takes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it.

There are a few minutes of silence, the only noise coming from the television in front of them.

Woojin nudges at Chan’s shoulder and the boy raises his head. He gives Chan his phone to show Chan the screen, which is a Kakao chatroom.

 

jisung

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

    for bang chan sunbae ~~ ~~

    ────(♥)(♥)(♥)────(♥)(♥)(♥) __ ɪƒ ƴσυ'ʀє αʟσηє,  
    ──(♥)██████(♥)(♥)██████(♥) ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɧα∂σѡ.  
    ─(♥)████████(♥)████████(♥) ɪƒ ƴσυ ѡαηт тσ cʀƴ,  
    ─(♥)██████████████████(♥) ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɧσυʟ∂єʀ.  
    ──(♥)████████████████(♥) ɪƒ ƴσυ ѡαηт α ɧυɢ,  
    ────(♥)████████████(♥) __ ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ρɪʟʟσѡ.  
    ──────(♥)████████(♥) ɪƒ ƴσυ ηєє∂ тσ ɓє ɧαρρƴ,  
    ────────(♥)████(♥) __ ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɱɪʟє.  
    ─────────(♥)██(♥) ɓυт αηƴтɪɱє ƴσυ ηєє∂ α ƒʀɪєη∂,  
    ───────────(♥) __ ɪ'ʟʟ ʝυѕт ɓє ɱє.

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

hyunjin

╭━━━━━━━━━╮

   LOL WHAT IS THAT

╰━━━━━━━━━╯

 

minho

╭━╮

  ^^^

╰━╯

 

changbin

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

   This is _disgusting_ culture

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

   Put that shit away, jisung

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

seungmin

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

    Aw, but it’s kinda’ cute!

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

felix

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

  Meme Has Been Acquired.

╰━━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

jeongin

╭━━━━━━━━━━━╮

   oh my god felix-hyung

╰━━━━━━━━━━━╯

 

Chan gasps, jumping up in shock. “YOU GUYS MADE A GROUP CHAT WITHOUT ME!?” He shouts, the hurt in his voice fully present.

Woojin rolls his eyes with a sigh. “Idiot, read the group name.”

Chan squints his eyes to start reading the group name aloud. “We. Love. Bang. Chan.” He sits back and gives Woojin a look of confusion. “Does this mean you guys are tsundere?”

Woojin slowly brings his face into the palms of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> chan: why do the kids dislike me so much  
> woojin: *picks up his phone & shows chan a chatroom*  
> chan: YOU GUYS MADE A GROUP CHAT WITHOUT ME  
> woojin: idiot, read the group name  
> chan, reading: we...love...bang...chan...  
> chan: does this mean you guys are tsundere  
> woojin: *facepalms*
> 
> [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/992219607946625025)


End file.
